The smile on your Face (Is all I want to see)
by TheUsagi1995
Summary: 1-Shot. Magnus and Alec wake up in bed and Alec had a day off. Alec is smiling. Magnus promises to himself, he will make Alec smile all day long. But his promise is doomed as soon as they encounter Robert and Maryse Lightwood on the streets of Brooklyn... Or is it? Malec. Bad parents. Magnus' loft is Alec's home. Kisses. Hugs. Emotional H/C. Comforting/Caring/Tender Magnus.


**_A/N!_** ** _So, my cousen insulted me today. I needed to write something. So here it is._**

 ** _Un beta'd because I am crying, because there is no Magnus to hug me.  
_**

 ** _I don't own any of the characters, or the books or the TV show. No money is made by this._**  
 ** _Hope you enjoy! A/N!_**

* * *

 ** _"The smile on your Face (Is all I want to see)"_**

Magnus should have known that things wouldn't stay quiet for long. He really should have known. But the day had been a great one from the moment the sun had risen over Brooklyn and that had a lot to do with the fact, that it had found Alec and Magnus in the latter's bed, lying together, legs tangled up under purple satin sheets. It was rare for Magnus to be awaken by soft caresses on his chest, and to be met with sweet hazel eyes upon opening his own. But today was one of those rare days, in which Alec had taken a day off from saving the world and from killing demons.

* * *

So, they had decided to spend all day together, doing all sort of domestic stuff. Not that he would admit it aloud, but Magnus adored these mornings more than he thought possible. They ate breakfast in bed. As soon as Magnus was fully awake, he waved his wrist, conjuring a tray on which lay all sorts of tasty things, like honey, jam, fruits evenly chopped, orange juice, pancakes, and of course, a mug of steaming black coffee for Alec, and another one of herbal tea for Magnus. "You know I don't want you to waste your magic on such-" But Alec's protest had been cut short by Magnus' retort. "Such great, tasty, Belgian pancakes?" He said, smiling widely, a smile true and bright.

* * *

Alec huffed, but returned the smile not a moment later. "I love you, Magnus." He muttered, as he sat up on the bed, his lean back resting on the headboard. Magnus followed suit and once he was settled, he handed Alec his coffee, and he held onto his own mug. "I know darling. And I am pretty sure the neighbors know it as well." The Warlock pointed out, letting his gaze find Alec's face, only to laugh aloud as he beheld it turning redder than a bloomed rose. "That's your fault-" "I wasn't the one yelping 'Magnus' and 'please, please, please' and 'I love you' all night long." The Warlock replied in a happy voice, mimicking Alec's needy tone from the night before. Alec groaned, taking several sips of his coffee as an excuse to look away from his lover. His smile, however, was a true one, and Magnus vowed to himself, he would make it last all day long.

* * *

And he had almost done it. Almost. After spending an hour in bed, talking about the present and the future, they showered and took off, for Magnus was determined to buy some clothes for Alec, which would not be black, to the latter's utter disappointment. Still, they had an excellent time, walking down the streets of Brooklyn holding hands, laughing. They had bought a shirt- dark blue with black buttons- yet Magnus considered that a win, for it wasn't completely black. They had met Luke at some point, who greeted them with a grim face, saying he had some personal issues to arrange. Magnus nodded understandingly and Luke took his leave after wishing them a good day.

* * *

They kept going, entering many shops along the way, strolling down the alleys, finding hidden treasures like a small, yet great winery and an old bookstore which Magnus had never been in before. And like that, the day had gone by and the sun was now heading to the West, coloring the great Brooklyn with an orange hue. That was when the two men finally stopped wandering and sat down on a bench near a park. The trees were tall and their leaves a deep green. The wind blew then, softly, gently, and to Magnus it seemed as though it was caressing Alec's face like a thif. He smiled, kissing the boy which was sitting next to him. When he drew back, he saw that Alec was looking at him with eyes filled with love, care and gratitude.

* * *

The moment was quiet, yet more than enough, for them both. Thousands of words were floating all around the two of them, words their mouths would not speak, yet their ears had already heard. Thousands 'I love you's', thousands 'I am here with you'. Thousands 'You make me so happy.' They were all there, in those tender touches, in the warm looks, in the smile which was still on Alec's face. Alas, the quiet, yet so beautiful moment had come to a sudden and noisy end, for it was destroyed by two people Magnus was sure he could actually kill if given permission to do so. And these two people were Robert and Maryse Lightwood, who were crossing the street, heading right were Magnus and Alec had been sitting...

* * *

"Alexander..." The Warlock muttered dryly, letting his hand find the one of his lover, entwining their fingers together, not caring that his rings were digging onto his flesh. "So much for not talking!" Alec replied happily, unaware of his parents' presence, for he had his back on the street. "Alexander, darling..." This time, Magnus' tone was a darker, lower one, and he tilted his head to his side, silently urging Alec to do the same. He saw that adorable face he loved so much frowning, but the Nephilim wasn't fast enough. Maryse's cold voice broke the, now uncomfortable silence, making Alec's smile fade from his face in a heartbeat... Magnus would be lying if he were to say he didn't feel bad for his young lover.

* * *

"Alec, why aren't you at the Institute?" The tone Maryse used was sharper than a Seraph blade, but to Magnus' surprise, his beautiful Nephilim replied calmly. "Because I took the day off, mother. You should try it sometime." Alec retorted, getting up and on his feet, with Magnus following suit not a moment later. "We are at war, Alexander. There's no time for stupid-" But Robert's voice was cut off by the one of his son, which echoed loud and steady. Yet, the High Warlock of Brooklyn could trace the hurt in Alec's tone, albeit it was carefully masked. "First off, my name, is 'Alec', father. Secondly, a wise man once told me..." At that point, Alec's voice faded and he instinctively took a step closer to Magnus before speaking again.

* * *

"A wise man once told me, that there will always be a war. A mission. A problem to solve. But if you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all." Magnus felt a warm wave of love washing over him and he fought to keep himself still and not kiss Alec right there and then. "Oh, and who told you such... Wise words?" Robert spat, glaring daggers towards Magnus. The High Warlock of Brooklyn however, remained pinned where his stood, right by Alec's side, his eyes cold and hard. "The question is not who spoke those words father, but rather, why haven't you ever uttered them." Alec retorted at once.

* * *

If looks could kill, Magnus was sure his precious Nephilim would be bleeding to death by now. Reflexively, the Warlock let his fingers find the ones of his boyfriend, paying no attention to the way Maryse was looking at him. "Alexander, listen-" "It's 'Alec', mother." "Very well..." The woman said, sighing bitterly. "Alec, we are shadowhunters, we have responsibilities. Go back to the Institute, do your job." "I am doing my job, mother." Came the answer at once. "Alec, it's more than just being a shadowhunter. We have a name to live up to! And your actions are not helping rebuilt our reputation, Alec." Maryse rasped, her gaze traveling down to Alec and Magnus' entwined fingers.

* * *

Magnus felt his lover trembling next to him, so he opened his mouth, ready to speak. But, for yet another time, Alec surprised him. "My actions? My actions? All I have ever done, is to follow your orders! I have done nothing wrong. I am not the one who was a circle member, nor am I the one who destroyed the family name." Silence then fell all around them, and Magnus knew he could as well cut it with a knife. The wind blew once again, but this time, it carried a cruel sound with it, a sound that made Magnus jerk and Alec's blood freeze. The sound was sharp, for such was Maryse's slap, which she lay across her son's cheek. Her heavy ring collided with Alec's cheekbone, leaving an angry red mark, slightly breaking the skin.

* * *

Alec's eyes flew open, and he reflexively took a small step back, feeling the stiffness of Magnus' body giving way to flexibility, which could mean only one thing... He was ready for a fight. "Magnus, don't." Alec muttered, grabbing the Warlock's right hand by the wrist, willing his touch to be gentle, so that the red sparkles of magic which were emerging from his lover's fingers would die away. Their eyes met and Magnus felt his heart breaking as he saw tears welling up in those hazel orbs he adored so much.

* * *

Maryse did take a few steps back, her face pale, as she realized what Magnus was about to do. Yet there was not the slightest sign of remorse on her face. "That's enough." Robert said after a few moments of silence, grabbing Maryse by the hand, dragging her away from the couple. "We will see each other soon, Alec. Then, we will have a much needed talk. Maybe until then you'll have changed your mind and you'll have seen that your place is with us, not with some good-for-nothing demon-blooded Warlock."

* * *

Alec flinched, releasing Magnus' wrist in a blink of an eye, grabbing his father's forearm, stopping him from turning away from him. Placing himself before Magnus' slightly shorter figure, Alec spoke. "Listen to me. You can say what you want for me. Think, what you want of me. That I am a faggot, a shame of a son. I know you already do think such things about me anyway. You can do what you want to me. Slap me, spit on me, have the Silent Brothers torture me so that I will become the son you want me to be." Here, Alec's voice trembled and Magnus felt fear radiating out of him, yet his grip on Robert's hand tightened. "But if you ever insult Magnus like you just have, if you ever dare to utter such words, then I swear on the Angel, you'll never see me again. Ever." The words were heavy, making the air thick.

* * *

Father and son kept their eyes locked for a few more moments which passed in silence, but then Robert yanked his hand away, freeing himself from his son's hold. "You have disappointed me, Alec." He declared lowly, before turning to Maryse again, only to grab her hand so that they could walk away. Alec watched them go, before letting out a shaky breath, body trembling. "Alec-" "I'm sorry... Magnus, I'm sorry. What my father said, about you, I'm sorry-" "Alexander." It was but a word, yet only Magnus seemed to be able to use it so effectively. The Nephilim raised his watery eyes, meeting the ones of his lover.

* * *

Magnus let his long, tender fingers brush Alec's cheek, careful not to touch the angry red mark Maryse's ring had left. "Don't apologize my darling... I've heard a lot worse-" "It doesn't matter, it's still-" "You're right, it doesn't. All that matters now, is you. What do you want us to do?" The Warlock questioned, eyes soft, filled with compassion. "I want to go home." Alec muttered under his breath. "Okay, I'll portal you to the Institute right away if-" "I want to go... home. Home, Mags..." The Nephilim uttered, voice wavering. Magnus' eyes flew open, but he nodded in agreement. "Alright darling. Let us go home." He said softly, as if he was talking to a scared child. He gracefully waved his hands and a portal appeared right in front of them. They stepped in, hand in hand and a moment later stepped out of it and into Magnus' loft. "There we go my darling. We're home." The Warlock offered kindly, making the portal disappear.

* * *

Magnus took Alec by the hands and with slow steps led him to the couch. The young shadowhunter sat down heavily and Magnus kneeled in between his legs. "I'm sorry..." Alec muttered again, voice low, hoarse. "Darling, shh... You have nothing to be sorry about." The Warlock said again, running his own hand through his lover's black hair in an attempt to soothe him. "But, Magnus-" "I've heard cruel words for thousands of years. Ever since I was a child." Magnus replied dryly, yet placed a finger on Alec's lips, stopping any words from escaping them. "But I have never... Not ever... Heard anyone defending me." Now Magnus' voice was warm, soft and thick with emotion. "So, my dear Alexander... You don't have to apologize. You don't have to say anything. It is I, who must say something to you. I have to say thank you." Alec raised his head then, gazing at the man before him in awe.

* * *

The Warlock smiled at his young Nephilim, conjuring up a cup of steaming hot chocolate, handing it over to Alec, who took it in his slightly trembling hands muttering words of gratitude under his breath. Silence then fell in the room, and Magnus allowed Alec to take his time. "She has never hit me before." The Shadowhunter uttered in such a low voice, that if Magnus had breathed at that moment, he would have missed it. "Oh, my dear boy..." "I mean... I know I am not the son they were wishing for, but I... I try Magnus, I- I just don't-" Alec huffed in frustration then, pressing one hand on his frowned face. The Warlock swallowed around the lump in his throat, but remained silent. All he did, was to take the, now half-empty cup of chocolate, from his lover's hand. He placed it on the table and took Alec's hands in his own.

* * *

Magnus knew what Alec wanted to say and he also knew why it was so hard for him to utter the words. He could speak them himself, yet it was Alec, who needed to open up. Thus, the Warlock stayed silent, but close to his lover, letting his thumbs run small circles on Alec's palms. "I don't know why they..." The young man shivered and tightened his hold on Magnus' hands, needing their warmth. Magnus nestled closer to Alec, waiting. "Why am I not enough for them... Why don't they love me like I love them...?" The question was rhetorical, both of them knew that. "Alexander... You're one of the most kind, the most brave, the most gentle men I've ever known. And believe me, I've come to know many through the years. There is nothing wrong with you, nothing at all." Magnus said, voice low.

* * *

When all Alec did was to turn his gaze away, Magnus spoke again. "Alexander, you are the best son they could have asked for. Loyal, respectful, responsible. A great brother, an excellent parabatai, a true leader. You defend and stand by the ones in need, you take the weight of the world on your shoulders. Now, if they can't see that, they are not worthy of having you as their son." Hot, round teardrops were now falling from Alec's eyes and Magnus cupped his face in his hands. The young Nephilim flinched as Magnus' ring touched his bruised cheek and the Warlock cursed inwardly. "Let me see that-" "No, no-" "Alec, what is it?" The Warlock asked, worried. His hands fell from his lover's face in a heartbeat. "Just..." Alec's voice cracked then and he waved his head in anguish.

* * *

"I don't need your magic, Magnus." Alec eventually uttered, shivering. Magnus was initially startled, but his face softened immediately and he got up on his feet. A hand grabbed the lower part of his shirt and Magnus found himself calming his young Shadowhunter. "Shh, I'm right here... Right here, my darling Alexander..." he reassured, as he sat on the couch and then lay his lover on his side, following suit not a moment later. And so, they lay there, with Magnus' strong hands around Alec's waist and his nose buried in those black hair. "I love you Alexander... So much." He admitted, well aware of the fact that it was always Alec who would say 'I love you' first. But Magnus knew his sweet Nephilim needed to hear him say it.

* * *

"I love you... I love you, I love you..." Magnus chanted over and over, like a broken record. He lost count of how many times he said it, until at some point, he felt Alec smiling against the crook of his neck. "I love you too." The Nephilim replied softly, kissing Magnus' pulse point. "Magnus..." "Yes, darling?" "Thank you, for always making me smile." Alec uttered as he let his eyes find the ones of his boyfriend. "Thank you, for loving me. Thank you..." "Oh, hush now, you impossible boy..." Magnus said softly, as his hands held Alec closer. He tilted his head until his lips met thin, well-shaped ones. And so, Alec stop rambling... But kept smiling.

* * *

 _ **So, here it ends. Loved it? Hated it? None of the above?**_  
 _ **I'd love to hear your thoughts, comments and kudos keep me on my feet.**_  
 _ **Until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi**_


End file.
